Legion
> Legion Members 7 ALT.png Legion Members 6 - Loralei Grimwalker 1.png Legion Members 5 - Lavinia 1 Work Clothes.png Legion Members 4.png Legion Members 2 - Kohga.png Legion Members 2 - Vyra.png Legion Members 1 - Leonidas and Barask.png Legion is an infamous terrorist organization that the party has, time and time again been warned against interacting with. Despite this, our fates seem to be thickly intertwined. Legion as a faction is responsible for crimes ranging from theft, to murder and odd experimentation. However, despite this they claim to have the noble goal of restoring balance to the planes. Dogma Legion as a group claims that they’re trying to stop the planes from falling apart. The true ‘Leader’ of Legion, however, outlined a much grimmer goal. To save the planes, by allowing them to fall apart, and rebuilding something new out of the dust. The Leader believes that the collapsing of the planes is a natural stage in the life cycles of our universe. While they plan to let the planes fall, it seemed to be out of a sense of near apathy. However, the goals and ideals of individual members of legion seem to vary from this point. Practices Legion has shown itself to be a multifaceted organization. While known most infamously for their crimes, there is an undercurrent of a structure beginning to show itself, and a pattern that can be seen in their practices. Political It has been established that Legion allocates a selection of its resources to political endeavors. Upon first meeting Legion Elovi expressed relief, as Legion was associated with her country of origin, Astoria. Legion has participated in some degree of political meddling though little is known about the true depth. On one occasion the party encountered an Astorian Assassin accompanied by two Legion members to assist on their mission, Machi and Gnahlia. Further, there is an awareness that Legion plans to strike at Angel Loft though their reasons for doing that are currently unknown. Scientific It has been established that Legion allocates a significant portion of its resources to a scientific division of their organization. Known members of the science department currently include Thaddeus, Vyra, and Lavinia each one of them working in a specialized area. Thaddeus worked with oozes and creatures adjacent to Mindflayers. He had a particular interest in Oblexes, hoping that the ooze’s ability to make duplicates of people could create a system much like a simulacrum, copying over people into more hardy ooze-forms to survive the apocalypse. Vyra works with fiends, during our first encounter he seemed to be experimenting with a fiendish moss related to portals. Upon meeting her sister at the guild she extrapolated that while studying he took a sincere interest in fiends. He, Lavinia and Thaddeus have all been working in the Underdark, where access to both oozes and fiends are more significant. Lavinia’s area of study is unconfirmed, however, due to Atticus’s prior experience with her and information gained from the Grave Warden it can be safely assumed that her work at least in some part includes powerful necromancy. Known Allegiances Astoria Veri’taaz Known Members Lavinia Leeroy Lavinia is a human woman and member of Legion. She has apparent prior affiliations with Atticus Caldwell. From bits of information dispersed by The Boss, Atticus and Vyra, players are aware that she and Atticus used to work together in a lab. She is allegedly involved in the creation of a biochemical weapon that was made in some part with Caldwell's help. It was also revealed during a conversation with Victor, that Atticus was romantically involved with Lavinia, and that she is directly responsible for his initial death. Atticus went as far as believing it was Lavinia herself that brought him back as an undead. Atticus has shown severe hostility towards the woman, attacking Legion members who even mentioned her by name. Lavinia first seemed to appear in campaign while the party was visiting the town of Clearcoast. Atticus saw her briefly in a bookstore after Lavinia knocked out the shopkeep and ripped pages from a tome. She left him a brief and mocking letter before vanishing. The tome was a book of Forbidden Necromancy, and Atticus observed that she had torn out some of the last pages-ones continuing the most powerful spells inside it. Atticus has kept the remaining tome. Later, she appeared in Atticus's bedroom at the guild. During the brief visit it became apparent that Lavinia has regularly visited Atticus in his sleep joined with another unknown member of Legion. Though she has been altering Atticus's memories, keeping him unaware of her visits despite being caught in the act. While Atticus is still in the dark about her appearances in the guild, he has taken notice of gaps in his memory. Vyra Vyra is a legion member encountered by Atticus and Estel in Dryspring cave. He knows a lot of information on both The Pyramid and Lavinia, and used this information to taunt the two during their encounter. He is an adept magic user, having the ability to return Atticus' mortality only to turn him into an undead once more. Kohga Kohga is a half elven man encountered by Elovi, Tantris, and Haylen in the Dryspring cave. He is Sozel's brother and weilds a sword similar to the ones used by Sozel and Tantris. Despite belonging to Legion, Kohga still seems to follow an honor code- as he chose to spare Tantris, Haylen and Elovi.￼ Barask Barask is a member of Legion encountered in Grimmgrass. He is a large, hulking man who was able to defeat Tantris with ease. Leonidas Leonidas is a member of Legion encountered in Grimmgrass. He is a magic user capable of creating portal. ??? An unknown legion member was encountered by both Atticus and Halyen in their guild dorm on separate occasions. It is suspected that this member is behind the nightmares that the party has been having. Their name, gender, age and appearance are all unknown. When Atticus and Haylen looked at them their appearance was shrouded by a glitch-like effect. ??? When Lavinia observed Atticus in his dorm room she brought another legion member with her. Much about this person is still unkown. Pre-Campaign History Campaign History Grimgrass Clearcoast Dryspring Wyvernroost Guild